


Lucky charm

by Kurowolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry, Romance, Unrequited Love, shitty fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurowolf/pseuds/Kurowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the summer of Harry`s 6th birthday, the Dusrley`s wanted to spent the summer in an expensive Hotel in france.After a few days Harry saw a boy his age with pale skin and blond hair. He wasn`t playing around with the other children. He sat alone and something about him was different. On the last day of their vacation, the blonde boy gave Harry a lucky charm.Even thought Harry never forgot the boy, he didn`t recognize him when he saw him again at Madam Malkin`s or at the train to Hogwarts. But he always kept the lucky charm with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky charm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic and I know I`m not really good at it but I just wanted to give it a try.

In the summer of Harry`s 6th birthday, the Dusrley`s wanted to spent the summer in an expensive Hotel in france. Of course they wanted Harry to stay with Mrs. Figg, but she was visiting relatives so she couldn`t take him. That meant the Dursley`s had to take Harry with them. 

Of course Harry had to stay in the Hotel the whole time, but it really wasn`t that bad. He could sit by the pool, walk around the grounds or watch the other children. Of course he was not allowed to talkt o them and he had to wear a had all the time so nobody would see his messy hair or this ugly scar. But at least he was allowed to walk around.

After a few days Harry saw a boy his age with pale skin and blond hair. He wasn`t playing around with the other children. He sat alone and something about him was different.  
The next day Harry was so curious he went over tot he boy and talked to him. He wouls say funny things sometimes, talking about wizards like they were real. His parents had meetings with a lot of important people so he was left alone. Over the next week, the two boys became friends. 

On the last day of their vacation, the blonde boy gave Harry a lucky charm. He had an identical one, so they would never forget each other.  
Even thought Harry never forgot the boy, he didn`t recognize him when he saw him again at Madam Malkin`s or at the train to Hogwarts. But he always kept the lucky charm with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the battle of Hogwarts

Harry went outside. He needed fresh air after everything that happend. Voldemort was gone, he was dead. But so were so many of his friend and classmates. He needed time tot hink alone. Just when he went outside, he saw Draco Malfoy sitting on the stairs that lead up to the castle. Harry just wanted to pass him, but when he was behind him, he saw him holding something. It looked somehow fimiliar and Harry stopped to get a closer look. 

“Where did you get that, Malfoy?“, Harry asked, while he searched for his lucky charm in his pocket. Had he lost it some where in the castle and Malfoy had found it?  
“That, Potter, is none of your business, but since you seem so curious and rather unsettled I`ll tell you. I bought it when I was six.“

That was the moment Harry found his lucky charm in his pocket and recognized the boy from all those years ago. It was Draco Malfoy. His enemy.  
“But…“, Harry didn`t know what to say. He wanted to say so much, wanted to asked so many questions.

“Why have you never said anything?“

Malfoy looked up. He seemed angry and sad at the same time.

„What do you mean? Why I never came up to you and asked why you suddenly hated me?“

Harry didn`t know what to say to this. Why he suddenly hated him? Then Harry understood. When Malfoy wanted to give him his hand in first year, he knew who Harry was, and Harry had refused him. Malfoy must have thought Harry could remember the boy from france well enough to recognize him.

“I… I didn`t know who you were. I could remember the vacation, but never your face.“, Harry tried to explain.

Malfoy didn`t seem to care. He stood up, sneered at Harry and walked away. When he turned he said “Don`t think I care about this. Because I don`t. Why should I care about some kid I met years ago?“

And with this Malfoy vanished in the dark. Harry felt a sting in his heart, he couldn`t place. Why was he feeling this? He hasn`t felt like this before. Like some piece of him he didn`t even know he had was being ripped off of him. 

Now that he thought about it, wasn`t he always following Malfoy with his eyes. He never said it to Ron or Hermione, hell he didn`t even admit it to himself, but when the three oft hem were after the Horcruxes he thought about Malfoy more often than about Ginny. He had missed him. 

Then one thing came to his mind: If he didn`t care, why does he still have his lucky charm with him after all this years?  
“Malfoy! Wait! ...Draco, please!“ Harry ran after himand hoped he would catch him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco went away from Harry, so he wouldn`t see his tears. Had Harry told the truth? Had he just didn`t recognized Draco? When Harry rejected him in first year, he was angry and sad. When he saw the boy, waiting with the other, he was sure it was the boy he met in france. His first real friend, who was playing with him because he wanted to, nit because their parents wanted them to in ordert o make contacts that would be beneficial in the future.

Draco always wanted to be Harry`s fuck! Potter`s! friend. Tob e honest he even wanted more. Deep down he knew this, but he never admitted it. Not even to himself. Sometimes he saw this green eyes and this messy dark hair in his dreams, but he knew it could never be. They were enemys and Potter wasn`t even gay. He was together with this red-headed she-weasle.

Draco could still feel tears running down his cheeks. How pathetic he was! Sitting in the dark, crying like some 13-year-old girl. And there were more important things to worry about. What would happen now, that the Dark Lord was gone?

That was the moment he could hear Harry scream his name. His given name. And he was pleading? What did he want now?

When Draco turned to see what was happening (maybe some Death Eater was still here and trying to curse Harry) Harry came running in his direction and came to halt infront of him. He looked like he didn`t know what to say. Not fort he first time today.

Just as Draco wanted to comment on this, Harry kissed him on. Now it was Draco`s turn not to know what to do or say. So he just didn`t say anything, just held Harry closer.

**Author's Note:**

> If somebody wants to use this prompt and write a better fic just ask me
> 
> Also, I know this story is full of mistakes ( my laptop "corrected" everything on its own) but because I`m not happy with the story I am too lazy to fix it. I planed on rewriting the whole thing, but I was (again) too lazy and too unmotivated. I hope I`ll do it in the future, but until then I`ll just leave it as it is. Sorry!


End file.
